Can They Cook?
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Not good at summarys, but this is a funny good family fic for the Sand Siblings. SLIGHT mention of ShikaTemaness Rated T for Language


**AN: Alright, this is a trade that I really should of done a week ago. anyways. This is for Kathlaidaprincess(On dA). Hope you like it. **

**Can They Cook?**

_Grinning, the sandy blonde-haired kunoichi pulled out her enormous iron fan. "I've been waiting a very, VERY long time for something like this." Her grin grew wider as she slammed her fan into the ground below her, causing the earth to tremble; as though in fear of her and nothing else. "You're gonna wish you never screwed with my family!" she shouted, pulling her fan from the ground and causing pieces of earth to follow after it. Smirking, she quickly swung her fan causing a massive amount of sharp, chakra-filled winds to fly towards the red haired male before her. Her attack slicing him into many pieces. "Humph! I warned you!" with that said and done, she carefully placed her fan back on her behind her in her obi. She then turned to face the group behind her. _

"_Sabaku No Temari," a male's voice was heard. Pushing through the crowed was a young man, with red, messy hair and eyes the color of the sea. "You have single-handedly defeated the entire Akatsuki, and for that you have promoted to Kazekage of Sunagakure," after declaring this, he took his hat and robes and handed them to his oldest sibling. _

_Smiling a toothy grin, Temari placed the Kage wear on herself where it belonged. Her day couldn't get any better…or so she thought._

"_Tch…Troublesome women. Do you really have to make such a riot with everything?"_

"_Huh," She looked over and spotted a dark-haired, lazy nin; who'm was walking her way. "So, you're not going to show any respect to the new Kazekage?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling at the him._

"_Hm…I could, but," he stopped right in front of her, "It's far too much of a drag." He then leaned closer to the blond._

_The Nara heir was so close to her, that she could smell him. He smelled of deer and burnt toast-wait…why would he—_

Temari shot up from her bed. Her emerald eyes wide as she jumped out of bed. She rushed down stairs and towards the kitchen. "Who's burning wha-" she froze in her steps. Her eyes blinked a few times. "What the hell are you two doing?!" she demanded.

The two males in the kitchen, Gaara and Kankuro, turned to face their older sister. "We're cooking, dumb ass. What's it look like?" Kankuro spat back.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Sure as hell doesn't smell like your cooking," She yawned before crossing her arms, her face scrunched, "smells like you're trying to burn the place-"

"We are suppose to wait," Gaara interrupted. He pointed his finger to the scroll that was laying on the counter.

Blinking a few times, the blond walked up to the scroll. She peeked at it then let her eyes read its contents. "Two cups of water….over at 450 degrees….wait," She looked back at her brothers, "you're cooking?!" she asked. It was hard for her to attempt to not fall over laughing.

"We were hungry," Gaara answered.

"And someone forgot to go to the market!" Kankuro snapped, glaring kunai at his eldest sibling.

"You're blaming me?!" she glared back at him, just as deadly, "you-" she jabbed her finger at the puppeteer, "were suppose to go to the market this week, dumb ass!"

"Why you-" the puppet-master growled, "I'm gonna kill you!" He then charged towards her, only to be stopped by floating sand.

"I'm hungry," Gaara stated, moving his brother away from his sister, "I want to eat, now."

Temari rolled her eyes (not at Gaara, they were rolled at Kankuro). "Give me 5 minutes and I'll have you your breakfast Gaara, then I'm gonna kick Kankuro's ass for waking me up," She explained. She then set forth to begin cooking.

-5 minutes later-

Kankuro was on the ground laughing at the wind-mistress who was covered in flour, dough and many other spices. The many ingredients were layered over her face, arms and legs like a second skin .Meanwhile the young Kazekage stared at his siblings in confusion. All he wanted was breakfast.

"Th-This..is…is you…your ver-version of….co-cooking?!" Kankuro said between gut-busting laughter.

Temari tightened her fist at her side. "YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU DON'T EAT IT!!" she shouted. Grabbing a dish, she launched it at her brother's head.

The plate only missed because Kankuro deflected it with his chakra strings. He jumped up and charged at his sister, beginning a childish fight. He used anything and everything in his path as a weapon. Before either of them realized it, they were destroying the main room of their house.

However, while the two hot-headed siblings were fighting, the youngest of the family was re-reading over the cooking scroll. Gaara tossed the ingredients listed into a bowl began thoroughly mixing them together as described. Every once in a while he would glance up at his siblings, and wonder why they were fighting? They both failed at cooking, so why didn't they just try again? Shrugging it off, he went back to his project at hand. Soon his breakfast was finished.

After about 15 minutes of fighting between the two older siblings, Temari had Kankuro in a deadly head-lock, while Kankuro had Temari tangled up in his chakra strings.

"Just admit you were wrong, Temari!" Kankuro shouted, tightening his grip on his sister.

"Hell No!" Temari shouted back. There was no way she was going to admit she was wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, he was the one who forgot the food!

"I'm gonna-" he stopped shouting and looked towards the kitchen, "you smell that?" he asked. Deciding food was more important, Kankuro released the chakra-strings from Temari's body. "Let go Temari!"

Sniffing the air, the blond released her brother. She hastily stood up and said, "It smells like…actual food." She then walked towards the kitchen. "What the…" her body froze.

This caused Kankuro to bump into her. "Itai!" he rubbed his nose, then looked around Temari's body. The puppet-master blinked his dark eyes a few times. "Gaara?"

Sitting at the table, was indeed Gaara. The Kazekage was already getting ready to eat his creation. He looked over at his siblings and stated, "I am hungry." The sand-wielding nin then looked back in front of him, his sand pushing out two chairs across from him. "Sit," he ordered simply.

The two others nodded and sat in their chairs. Both older siblings giving slightly confused looks at their youngest brother. "How…? When…?" they both seemed at a loss of words.

"Eat," was all Gaara had to say (again simply said), and Kankuro and Temari dug into their meals, instead of asking anymore unnessessary questions.

Once they finished their breakfast-plates were cleaned of food, Temari crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Alright Gaara, spill…"

Blinking his teal eyes a few times, he tilted his head to the side. "Spill what?"

"Where'd you learn to cook so damn good?" Kankuro blurted before Temari could open her mouth again.

He simply, yet gracefully stood before placing his plate in the sink. "I read the scroll," he replied. The quiet red-head then made his way to get ready for work, leaving the two siblings at the kitchen table alone...and speechless.

**Alright. I know this isn't long at all, but I was up all night trying to write it. I really hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks--Awaii**


End file.
